Devil is not in Georgia
by DWAR
Summary: After Sam Killed Lilith, and before God put them on that plane, Sam and Dean heard something from the portal that was even more terrifying that the coming Apocalypse.
1. Chapter 1

He was too late.

His brother, the only blood family member he had left had done what they had been trying to prevent ever since he escaped hell. How fitting that their final moments would be spent together, watching as Lilith's blood drew the door that would allow Lucifer to escape Hell and bring about the apocoalpse.

"Dean. I'm so sorry".

As the room began to fill with the white light of the archangels release, the older Winchester looked at the sorrowful expression of his younger brother with a sad smile.

"Me too Sammy. Me Too".

However as the light became brighter, they noticed that on top of a rumbling sound, the door to lucifer's cage was also emitting something that should haven been impossible".

...

 _(Hell)_

Despite his normal feelings of disgust towards the twisted forms of his father's most worthless creation, Lucifer couldn't help the feelings of joy that ran through him as he saw thousands of demons gathered to witness his ascension onto the earthen plain.

Feeling in a celebratory mood, and seeing that it was his misshapen servants that had seen to his release from his prison, the Devil boomed a greeting towards the mass of demons below him before deciding to indulge in a little bit of humor"

"Is everybody here"?

Recieving shouts of approval from the demons, Lucifer grinned before he continued his jovial speech.

"Alllright then".

Snapping his fingers, the sounds of a piano melody began to play through out the regions of hell, and unbeknowest to him through the portal above him. And was quickly joined in by the assembled demon's who began to chant with the beat.

 _"Da da dadada. Da da dadada. Da da dadada da"._

And with the voice that had once sung in the blissful realm of heaven, the first fallen Angel began to add his meladous voice to the continued chant of his grotesqe creations.

 _"Start spreading the news. I'm leaving today._

 _I want to be a part of it. On Earth, on Earth._

Yesssir

 _These Vagabond shoes, are longing to stray._

 _Right through the very heart of it. On Earth, on Earth._

 _I wanna wake up, In a planet that doesn't sleep._  
 _And find I'm king of the hill, A-number one, cream of the crop, top of the heap._

 _My little hell blues, are melting away._  
 _I'm gonna make a brand new start of it,_  
 _On Earth. On Earth"_

...

 _(Earth)_

Having somehow managed to escape the church before Lucifer crossed over, and trying to wrap his head around what the hell he just heard before he somehow foundhimself on an airplane, Sam Winchester turned towards his brother.

"Dude. What the hell was that"?

Not bothering to look at his brother, Dean closed his eyes.

"I don't know Sammy. But lets agree never to talk about this again. Deal"?

"Deal".

...

 **Just a cracfic I came up with after watching Gremlins 2. Thought it would work for Supernatural lol.**


	2. Chapter 2

The time was fast approaching for his return.

Lilith, his first creation after he was kicked out of heaven, was successfully breaking down the seals that kept him confined from the rest of his father's creation.

While most days he only felt a burning desire for vengeance, today, for the first time in a millennia, he felt an emotion that he hadn't felt since the time before his fall.

Contented joy.

And considering that no one, not even his beloved elder brother Michael, could listen to what was going on in his cage, Lucifer decided for the first time in countless years, to use the voice that had once sung for the glory of his father.

Except this song wasn't about the love he still felt for his absent father.

This song spoke about his dreams to once again walk solid planes of his father's most perfect creation.

" _Sometimes I think. When I look up real high_

 _That theirs such a big world up there._

 _I'd like to give it a try._

 _But then I sink, cause its here I was forced to stay._

 _But I get so lonely down here. Tell me why's it have to be that waaaay._

 _Up there, their is so much room, where humans die, and flowers bloom_

 _Everyone dreams, I can dream too._

 _Up there. Up where the skys are Ocean Blue._

 _I can be safe and Live without a care._

 _Up theerreee"._

Taking a moment to wipe the tear that was starting to form from his eyes, the archangel continued his lament.

" _They say I don't belong_

I must stay below, alone.

Because of my beliefs I'm supposed to stay where evil is sown.

But what is Evil anyway? Is their reason to the rhyme.

Without Evil their could be no good, so it must be good to be evil some tiiimmeeee.

 _Up there is so much room, where humans die, and flowers bloom_

 _Everyone dreams, I can dream too._

 _Up there. Up where the skys are Ocean Blue._

 _I can be safe and Live without a care._

 _Live without a care._

 _If only I could live up_ thereeeeeeeeeeeeeee.

 _I want to live, I want to live up thereeeee._

 _Oh baby. Oh_

 _I want to live up thereeeee"._

Finishing his song, Lucifer slipped back into his silently waiting vigil. Not knowing that his little song number had been viewed by the person he most wanted to see again.

Taking a sip from the mug that said 'World's Best Dad', God, or Chuck as he preferred, came to an important decision.

"Ok. 5 or 6 years after your put back in the cage, I'll allow you out again to see if you can truly change your ways".

...

 **Don't Judge me to harshly...thought it would be funny LOL**


End file.
